Invasion of the Plot Bunnies
by TreesAndCheese
Summary: Hello! My name is TreesAndCheese and I can see Plot Bunnies. It's quite annoying really... but anyway! Here is my story! The first chapter has no RusCan, but the rest of it does.
1. Chapter 1

Please read the stuff in bold. its part of the story. also the first chapter isn't RusCan.

**Chapter 1~ **

**I was sitting in my desk during math class. My mind wandered and I put my head on my desk. I happened to look down and to my great surprise I saw a bunny. It was completely white. When I looked at it, it looked at me and wriggled its nose. I glanced around and saw that no one seemed to think this was strange. I looked down and slowly reached out to grab it. As soon as my hand felt that fluffy fur…**

I opened my eyes and looked around. Everywhere was white, like in those movies, specifically the pirates of the Caribbean when Captain Jack died. I looked down and saw… a bunny. The same bunny. Needless to say I was very confused. Glancing around me again I saw another bunny had joined the first one. This one was dark, dark, black. I squatted down and looked at it for several minutes. It stares at me and I feel the overwhelming urge to pet it. So I did and suddenly...

_I was in an old fashioned room I looked around and saw the faint outline of a boy. I wandered over and he slowly got clearer and I noticed he was crying. I reached out to comfort him and noticed he looked vaguely familiar. Suddenly the door opened and the room was bathed in light._

"_Matt, are you ok?" _

"_Why would he do that, Al? Why would France sell me? Doesn't he care about me at all? He always said he did, but he lied. He doesn't care, no one does." He sobbed_

_I gasped and looked between them. The ignored me. I waved my hand in front of their faces and they didn't even blink. I recognized them. They were Canada and America from the anime Hetalia. This was a story I came up with a while ago I realized suddenly._

"_Don't say that! Of course he cares about you! I don't know why this happened, but I know it did and we'll have to make the best of it. Look at it this way. Now you have two fathers! And you gained…. A LOT of cousins. And you gained a brother. Matt, I'll help you. I'm the hero… and I'll do what it takes to make you happy. No matter what, we're brothers and that will never ever change"_

"_Really, Al? You help me? Promise me…. Please" Canada said forlornly._

"_Yes. I promise." He held out his pinkie. And Canada looked and America for a moment before joining their pinkies and shook them. Alfred then stood up and stuck out his hand. He grabbed Matt and pulled him to his feet _

"_And don't worry Matt. I can even help you with your grammar work."_

_Matt giggled and said," But Al, you're terrible at grammar" he laughed outright at the exaggerated look of hurt on Alfred's face and they walked out of the room still joking with each other. I looked after them for a moment and then turned away._

I blinked and pulled my hand away. I had figured out what the bunnies were. They were Plot Bunnies and I knew that they could be quite vicious when not seen to immediately, they could stick around for days and they pop up at the darnedest of times. I looked around and saw that several others had joined them. They all vary in sizes and colors, but most were small and light. There were a couple, though, that were quite a bit larger than the others and I instinctively knew that these were my ideas for books. They all looked at me. Then I heard….

"**TreesAndCheese? I asked you what the answer to number five is."**

**I blinked and opened my eyes and saw the same desks and students that I had been with before. I slowly turned my head to the front and saw that Mr. Math Teacher (of **_**course**_** that's his real name) was looking at me expectantly. **

"**Uhhhhh…. Well first you have to isolate the variable."**

**He nodded and turned to the board and wrote down what I was saying. After I had half solved a problem he continued where I left off, seemingly forgetting that he had asked me to solve it. I sighed and was glad for my super invisibility power that seemed to happen in most of my classes and the hallways. I sank back in my seat and started to discreetly write in my notebook I always carried. I looked down and smiled at the bunny staring up at me.**

Author's note:

well here was the first chapter! i was actually a little nervous about posting this... actually i was down right scared. i have a fear of people reading stuff i write. (its true)

Soo... Leave a nice review?

sorry for the lack of RusCan in this chapter... all the other ones will indeed be ruscan-y.

and i'm still on my break from writing... i had written this a while ago

tons-o-luv

TreesAndCheese


	2. Chapter 2

Please read the stuff in bold, it is part of the story.

Chapter 2~

**I was sitting on the metro typing out my English paper, when I looked in the empty seat next to me and saw a white bunny. This bunny had shown up many times and is probably the most persistent one. This made it my current favorite. For those of you that don't know, this is not a normal bunny. It's a plot bunny. More specifically it is the plot bunny that is in charge of my story **_**about**_** plot bunnies. I had decided to name this bunny several days ago since it showed up so much. I named it Fluffy McBunnykins or Fluffy for short.**

**So anyway, Fluffy was on the seat next to me. This time it has another bunny with it. This one was very small, seemed have and almost purplish hue to it. Intrigued on why that would be I reach out and put my hand on it….**

I was at Russia's house. It was very dark, most likely night time and there seemed to be no one else around. He was sitting on the couch in front of the TV with a mostly full vodka bottle on the table. I walked over to the back of the couch and looked at the TV. There seemed to be large men in an ice rink very focused on chasing each other…. That's probably hockey. Suddenly I could hear Russia talking. I looked at him and noticed his mouth hadn't moved. This must be one of those stories were you can hear their thoughts. I sat on the couch and listened

"I wonder what little Matvey is doing now. No, he defiantly is watching the game. He is such a confusing and interesting person. There are so many different sides to him, he's like a puzzle that I have to solve…. There I go again. I can't seem to think about anything else since I met him months ago. (almost a year now!) Of course I had the terrible fortune of meeting him on the ice during a hockey game. Or it could have been fortunate; otherwise I wouldn't have remembered him. I almost didn't believe it when my boss said that he was another major country. Of course at first I thought it was Alfred, I insulted him like he was Alfred, but then he seemed to snap. Before the game even started he was energized, me calling him Alfred just seemed to give him more of a reason to beat me up while ranting about being forgotten and mistaken for his brother.

This leads me to another weird thing. When I kidnapped (bearnaped?) his bear as a joke he came over to my house and beat me up with a hockey stick. Of course I got an apology letter where he sounded very remorseful. But when I sat on him during a meeting to see what he would do, he barely did anything. It was so strange. He is always so quiet during the meetings and when he gets to a hockey game or we are getting ice cream he loves to talk. He has so many good ideas for the environment and economy. It's a shame he never get to speak during meetings. Of course I always try to say them for him. I'm not entirely sure why, but I've never been one to question myself.

It always amazes me how so many people can forget him; I can't seem to get him out of my head. Some people don't even see him most of the time. And he's never bitter about. His own family forgets him more often than not and I've never heard him complain! (well, except during hockey)

And also there's his extremely strange addition to maple syrup and pancakes. I remember the day I first had one of his pancakes. He almost fainted when I said I'd never had any. Those things are _amazing_! He is an amazing cook, he cooks anything I ask him to even the most complicated Russian food.

Why... I don't understand. You'd think he'd hate me because his brother does. None in his family like me very much. But then again who does? Obviously Belarus doesn't count. But Canada was always so welcoming no matter what. He always looks positively thrilled to talk to me. He always greets me with a smile and talks to me so cheerfully. My time with him has made me happy, truly happy. My smiles are real and I laugh like I never did before. It took so much time to get to where I am today and its seems Canada has made it his personal mission to help me: to make me happy, even if I don't agree or I order him not to do something he'll do it if he thinks it will help. It defiantly started when he were forced to do that cultural exchange thing. We were partnered up and forced to spend a month with each other. Although the hockey match had helped me remember him for a few days, eventually I forgot just like everyone else. Now I'm actually ashamed that I did. It has been 5 months since that program ended and we still get together at least once a week for hockey or just to walk around. I enjoy being in his company. At first hated it. When he showed up at my house he had been so meek that I thought I would easily control him and it would be easy and fun._ Kolkolkol_ ...But he walked in meek and shy but also strong willed he refused to _just obey_ me. He was only ever scared of me in the beginning and that day I got drunk, but even then he was mostly surprised and worried. Worried about _me_, not _himself_ but me. He locked me in a closet "so you won't hurt yourself, but don't worry I'll make you some of that soup for when you get out! I know you really like it."

Again, he is an amazing cook. And after that he helped me when I was depressed after being drunk, he treated me with the utmost care. He learned all he could about my culture eagerly.

And when I went to his country he was so kind… well I could go on forever about it.

Distantly I heard the sound of a buzzer and cheering. Russia was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as we both turned toward the TV. It seems that the Canadian team won. Russia grinned briefly before turning around to look at the phone smiling slightly.

Suddenly there was a ringing that filled the room. Russia quickly found the remote and hit the mute button before practically skipping to the phone.

"Hello, Matvey!"

"How'd you know it was me, eh? Anyway, I assume you saw the game, oui? It was awesome!..."Canada then proceeded to launch a play by play recap of the entire game, highlighting his favorite parts and complaining about the ref being unfair.

"So I was wondering if you were free next week"

Oh? "When next week?" Russia asked curiously

"All of it!" Russia could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"I am. Do you want to come over? There's a festival at the end of the week I think you might enjoy. Also we could go back to that amusement park. You seemed to enjoy that a lot, da? Haha~I enjoyed it too."

"Yea we should do that *bang* *bang* -Oye! Mattie! The awesome me has decided to grace you with my awesome presence to make your life that much more awesome! Can you make me some pancakes? Those things are nearly as awesome as me! -*sigh* I've got to go. Seems Gilbert decided to drop by, but I'll see you next week. Hold on Gilbert! I'm coming! Hey, put that down! Don't break anything. -'Food'- coming Kumanaka!" Then Matvey actually hung up the phone.

Russia giggled. He was suddenly looking forward to next week. He started humming a little tune before getting back to the small pile of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk.

**Bing Bing! "Doors opening, please step back to allow customers to exit.' My head snapped up. **

"**Shoot" I quickly gathered up my stuff before dashing out the door. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! so this is the third chapter! yay~ so i'm really happy about posting this. i hope you enjoy reading it

stuff you should know: Alex is Cuba

Chapter 3~

***sigh I stare up at the ceiling UGH *roll over* … *sigh. OW! I look to my left and I see a bunny. This time it's not Fluffy, but another one. This one was quiet aggressive. It shows up and does what it can to get my attention, that includes (but is not limited to) biting, clawing, hiding my shoes, jumping on my desk, and following me around. It is very troublesome. I wonder why this one is actually somewhat violent, nothing major but still….. It's annoying. Maybe there's violence in the story it represents. Yea, that's probably it. That was probably the reason I'd been avoiding it. Now I'm lying in bed close to midnight simply because my brain WON'T SHUT UP. Ugh. I can't sleep and this bunny is bothering me again. I sigh and sprawl on my back with my hands by my head. "Ow!" I whimper and hold my finger close examining the bite mark on the tip of my finger. The bunny actually seems apologetic. It snuggled close to be and seemed to be trying to make sure I was ok... If that makes any sense. **

"**Awwwwww fine. Come here." Time to find out what story this is….**

WAHH! It's bright! Ugh, I'm soo tired! And its bright! Did I mention the absurd amount of light? Well, it was just that it was sunny out. Ugh. Tired, but I still try to locate whoever this is going to focus on. Glancing around, I saw many small shops. It was rather cold and I hugged the jacket I was suddenly wearing tighter.

"Ivan! Let's get some ice cream, eh?" I turned around and saw Mathew and Ivan walking up behind me. Mathew had a huge smile on his face and Russia seemed to be enjoying himself as well.

"Matvey, you do realize it's still winter, da? It's not exactly ice cream eating weather." Ivan replied only looking mildly surprised. He had known the Canadian long enough to see that he had his own view on the world. Also long enough to know he liked everything maple, especially ice cream.

"Fine let's go. But then we should go to the meeting: its starting soon, da?" Canada cheered and Russia though it was defiantly worth it to see him this happy.

They made their way over to the ice cream shop that Matthew had spotted across the street. As they walked in the chatted happily and time passed quickly until they were in the front of the line. Canada ordered a triple scoop of maple ice cream and Russia got vanilla. As they made their way out of the store Matvey began to chat again-not that Russia minded- this time he said "I'm glad the meeting is in Canada this time. It's rare you know the last three times it came to be my turn they skipped me. Although most people will probably get lost and be late, or they'll forget to come in the first place, it's nice on occasion, eh?

"Most people don't know there is a country called Canada, so it would be difficult for them to find their way through my capital and find the meeting place, if they don't know the country exists." While he started out with a smile by the end he seemed really glum. It made Russia sad to think little Matvey was sad.

"Maybe then it will reduce the amount of stupidity in the room then, da?" Matthew smiled slightly and seemed a little happier. He then asked Canada about the hockey team he was talking about last week. He then cheerfully talked about his team's current winning streak. Soon he was smiling and laughing freely again which caused Russia to do the same. By the time they had almost finished their cones they were just a couple of blocks away from the building, when suddenly they was a *fwamp*.

In the time it took Russia to blink Matthew was on the ground with the remainder of his ice cream a couple feet away. He seemed to be holding the side of his face. Russia was frozen in shock. Matthew looked up to see Cuba standing over him yelling about something Alfred did.

"I-I-I-I'm not Alfred, Alex. I'm C-C-Canada, eh? America's brother. I invited you to my birthday party this year and last week we went to that bar. Remember?" Matthew managed out nervously.

"HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM AMERICA? Everyone knows you don't have a brother, Alfred, or at least every one would know if you did. How often are you going to use that excuse? Man up and take responsibility." He landed a couple of kicks and punches in while he was talking.

"B-but it's true. Maple. Please stop." Canada was now completely curled into a ball. Quite suddenly Cuba froze.

"Matthew?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Matthew said in relief. Cuba then immediate helped him up and gave out rushed apologies.

Then it was as if someone had turned Russia's brain back on. He walked forward, grabbed the rapidly apologizing country and flipped him and threw him on the floor. He held his pipe threateningly. His dark violet eyes glared with ferocity hardly ever seen by those still alive. His aura spread around him and began to devour everything in its path and the temperature dropped several degrees as a soft kolkolkol escaped his lips. Then, quite suddenly everything stopped. He looked down to see Matthew hugging him. As he paused Matthew looked up with large pleading eyes.

"Please don't hurt him Ivan. He really didn't mean it. I'm fine see? And I forgave him so please don't hurt him."

Ivan blinked in surprise. He looked between large mauve eyes and Cuba, still huddled on the floor. He wanted to get revenge. He could easily tell he _had_ hurt Matthew and he was _not _fine, there was a few bruises blossoming on his cheek and his lip was bleeding. He would normally ignore pleas to stop his violent side. He knew he was unstable, but it had never bothered him before. He felt anger for this one that had hurt Mathew. He looked in Matthews eyes and knew if he did get revenge then HE would be hurting Matthew.

After a few calming breathes he said "Fine. I will not hurt this rat."

Matthew smiled a huge smile.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Matthew said spinning him around happily.

"Da." He replied tiredly. Cuba looked on in a state of almost complete shock. After a minute of gathering any sanity they had left the three of the continued on their way to the conference. All the way Cuba apologized furiously and promised to buy him a new ice cream.

**Hmmmm. I thought lazily. Then I rolled over and fell asleep. **

****Hey! it's TreesAndCheese

k~ so this is the third chapter! XD so, basically this story is a collection of one shots (excpet chapters 7-8 thats a two shot that i'm really excited for) the next chapter has a bunch of interconnected haikus about Russia and Canada meeting. look forward to it! ^_^ thats the only one with poems though, after that their all normal stories.

Disclaimer: The stuff in here isn't mine

Leave me a review and tell me what you think. But be nice... i wrote this over a year ago and it was my first story so there's bound to be stuff wrong with it. if you see any mistakes please tell me!

tons-o-luv

TreesAndCheese


	4. Chapter 4

After finally getting my laptop fixed after weeks of it being dead there were so many plot bunnies running around I could barely keep track of them for more then a few minutes. Even though most of them were very small, they were still at least _there_. As I set my laptop down I decided it's about time to write another chapter, but it seemed all of the bunnies that were scampering around were wispy and not quite visible.

Well that had never happened before … regardless I ran around to try to catch one. Every time I got close it would disappear or a wall would appear out of nowhere and block it. This went on for nearly an hour and I was very confused and _really_ wanted to write something, but I didn't know what. I couldn't write without having a plot bunny.

And then I realized it. I had a horrible case of writer's block.

What do I do? What do I do?! I-I-I-I-I-I wha? Oh no! But…. but …but …but … I NEED to write something! Gahhh! Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this?! What happened to all the awesome plot bunnies? The plot thoughts? I don't even have a barest hint of what to write. Where'd it all go? Who am I without my stories? _Surely_, I must have some sort of something written down somewhere.

And once that sane thought finally graced my brain with its presence I ran to go find my old notebooks, the ones from the time before I had a computer. After looking through the fifth book and coming up it nothing I found a series of haikus about Russia and Canada. They were a little sad and not done, just something I had written in the good ol' days when I actually had enough ideas to keep me up a night. And with some serious editing it wound be somewhat acceptable. Set to the new task I got out my laptop.

A small frozen pool

Surrounded by crystal snow

Reflects all my woes

.oOo.

By it a small boy

With tears streaming down his face

They forgot again

.oOo.

Down a snowy pass

A sorrowful man wonders

Seeing only snow

.oOo.

Looking up he sees

A glimpse of red and of gold

By the frozen pool

.oOo.

Footsteps in the snow

Overly cautious and slow

Stop next to the boy

.oOo.

Startled, he looks up

Violet red meets violet blue

They stare through his soul

.oOo.

"Why are you crying?"

The words muffled by a scarf

He tries not to care

.oOo.

Wordless and shocked

He stares for a moment then

Offers a small smile

.oOo.

The man never knew

what had made him cry that night

But he gained a friend

.oOo.

Years later on the

Snowy ice, laughs a boy with

A friend and a smile

.oOo.

Then the buzzer rings

The loud crowd breaks into cheers

The two are happy

.oOo.

The two think back to

A small frozen crystal pool

That ended their woes

.oOo.

I sit back and sigh. Well, that didn't turn out too badly… hopefully. After saving and looking around I notice a few bunnies have come out of hiding. They were still blurry though. Maybe I'll write more tomorrow. A stand and began to make some pasta.

**hey!~**

***sighs* i remember writing those haikus... vaguely... it was very late at night and about a year ago. anywho~ sorry for the long wait. the next one should be significantly faster. *nods*  
><strong>

**please leave a review!  
><strong>

**tons-o-lov  
><strong>

**TreesAndCheese  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Hi, I'm TreesAndCheese and I've been seeing plot bunnies for five months. As it turns out very few people see them too, or at least they don't mention it in conversations with me. So my friends were very confused when I first told them a vicious plot bunny attacked me. **_

_**They were very understanding. By that, I mean they thought I was insane… well I am… but still. Fortunately for me, my friends are awesome and just went with it. By now I'm pretty much used to seeing strange colored bunnies follow me everywhere and turn up at the most random times.**_

**Anyway there I was, calmly doing my science final, and there was a small fluffy bunny staring up at me. Really? Now? I make a noise of discontentment and smack my head on my desk. Hard. Owwww! Then I made a very dignified sound of pain and frustration that sounded vaguely like "Ack!" Surprisingly only, like, two people bothered to see what happened. One of them happened to be the teacher. She casually wondered over to my desk. I looked up and smiled at her. She stood there a moment more before wandering to the other side of the room. I glanced at the clock. Twenty-five minutes left. I glance at my paper. Five questions left, **_**gee I wonder if I will finish**_**. That was sarcasm by the way. I quickly finished up the test then looked over to the bunny. I raise my hand so Mrs. Science Teacher could take my paper and give me a crossword puzzle. **_**Gee, I wonder if I can finish this too**_**! That was also sarcasm. **

**I**** contemplated the worst-case scenarios for finding out the story behind this particular bunny. After coming up with none besides me randomly laughing hysterically in class- that is never fun, believe me its happened before- I decided to see what the story was even though I couldn't write it down now.**

To say everyone in the meeting was uncomfortable would be the understatement of the century, they would know, they've been alive for more then a century. All throughout the meeting everyone glanced uneasily at Russia. They had noticed that Russia had been smiling recently, and not his usual I'm-planing-horrible-things-for-you-and-your-familiy-aha~ smile, it was an I-am-so-happy-right-now smile. It was hard to tell when it started. For the last few months had missed a few meetings, which was rare considering how much he enjoyed bothering America and just generally being creepy. He had also been seen talking to the empty chair next to him LIKE HE WAS DOING RIGHT NOW. Everyone stared in shock as he leaned to the left, seemed to listen for a moment then suppress _happy_ giggles that weren't full of malicious intent. Ever more shocking there seemed to be a ghost of a different laugh that mingled with his.

While he was giggling everyone's facial expressions closely resembled this - o.0

"He's finally lost it, aru. He's finally gone completely insane."

"Vee~ Whats wrong with him? Maybe he wants pasta! Doitsu! I'm going to make pasta to make him feel better! Ve~" Then Italy got up and ran out of the room.

"Italia! Get back here! The meeting isn't over yet!" Germany seemed to be warring himself about whether he should get out of his seat or stay and try to maintain order.

"Oh, Germany. I'm sure petite Italia will be fine, non? " France said with a wink. Then Germany eyes widened slightly before bolting after Italy just as Russia started to talk in a low voice to the chair next to him and there was a nearly silent laugh floating in the air.

"ALRIGHT! What the heck is wrong with you commie? Did all the snow FINALLY turn you wack-a-doodle?" America finally hollered.

Silence fell, as Russia looked up surprised. "What do you mean, comrade?" Looking genuinely confused and slightly annoyed.

There was a pause. "I MEAN why are you talking to YOURSELF?!"

"Calm down lad." Aurthur looked uncomfortably between the two.

Now Russia looked pissed. "I'm NOT talking to my self! I'm talking to Canada!" Russia got out his pipe threateningly.

"What's a Canada?" Said a random voice in the room.

Suddenly his menacing aura grew and he chanted _kolkolkol._ Then suddenly some one was there. Everyone's first reaction was 'How did America get there so fast?' then people noticed America was still on the other side of the table standing in shock.

The stranger had a calm pleasant aura. Hair like France with a stray curl in front of his face and he looked shockingly like America. His eyes were a color between America's and Russia's, a light violet-blue.

He gently placed his hand on Russia's arm. This was normally a very deadly idea, but Russia simply looked at him sadly and calmly. Their eyes connected for a brief moment.

"But Matvey, they forgot you again. They don't deserve to live." Russia said, pouting slightly. This "Matvey" person simply smiled and said,

"Its fine, eh? I'm used to it." At this Russia opened his mouth to answer but 'Matvey' cut in "I KNOW I shouldn't have to be but I am that's the way it is. That's the way it will always be. It's enough for me that you remember me." Russia smiled and seemed mostly calmed down.

But of course Alfred had to say something. He is the hero after all. - More sarcasm.

"Who the heck are you?! This is a private meeting only important countries are allowed. I don't know who you are, or how you got in here but you need to leave." He looked around for approval.

There was sudden slam of the table snapping in half. Russia was on his feet again "You don't know who he is?" he hissed, "You don't know who he is? Then I will tell you. This is Canada, also known as Matthew Williams. He is _YOUR BROTHER_. His papa is Francis and his dad is Arthur. His entire family forgets him, but he defends them always. He represents the second largest country in the world and is RIGHT ABOVE YOU. He loves pancakes and maple syrup. He is very quiet and shy unless you play hockey with him. Then he is not afraid to beat you to a pulp. He is the sweetest person I know and the only person who believes in me. His happiness comes before everything. And he is the most amazing person I know." He glared darkly at the entire table before stiffly sitting back down.

"Thanks, Vanya" Canada said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Russia smiled slightly before pulling him onto his lap and hugging him.

"Mattie…"He paused, looking thoughtful (**someone take a picture**) then he continued as moment later, "MATTIE! What are you doing with the commie? I thought I taught you better!" Alfred looked horrified-now that he knew who it was- and was trying to go over to them. Arthur and France were blocking the way.

Then Matthew cut in with a very angry glare, "I thought you had no idea who I was." As Alfred struggled to find a comeback Matthew hoped off Ivan's lap "Can we go somewhere else Ivan?"

He smiled and replied "Of course Matvey". The two walked out of the meeting room hand in hand.

**Suddenly the bell rang. A few people **_**almost **_**jumped out of their seats while the rest looked expectantly at Mrs. Science Teacher knowing we weren't allowed to leave before she dismissed us. **

"**Have a great summer and…" and that's all they needed to hear. Everyone jumped out of their seats and practically ran out the door. Finals were finally over and summer had just begun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had seen this bunny almost as much as I had seen Fluffy Mcbunnykins. It was different ( it seems all of them are) but this one had an air of mystery around it. I had never actually seen the entire story behind but, I had gotten little "summary" bits and always the same few.**

_"_**_Matthew followed him out the door and in to the dark night, his red traveling cloak swirling dramatically behind him."_**** There was also another bit that I had seen.**

_"__**I'm not a good friend for you," Ivan said, seriousness etched in every syllable, "I'm not going to waste my time anymore." How could he say this? Thought Matthew. He is my only friend. Why must he leave me too? **_

_**Ivan closed his eyes. He did not want to see the pain in Matthews face. He didn't want to see the utter heartbreak in every one of his beautiful features. Ivan turned around, wishing it hurt less."**_

**There were also several other things I knew about this plot bunny. I knew that they were not countries in this one. Also that it took place a very long time ago, not exactly sure when though.**

**The fairly large bunny looked up from nuzzling my ankle. It blinked its midnight blue eyes at me and tilted its head cutely. I looked at it and pondered whether or not to see the story. I should really read my book for school but... how long could seeing a story take, really? I'm sure I have time. Although, if get my book done early I get to get ice cream! That always fun. Plus I'm sure this bunny would be back... eventually. I looked over at the bunny, which was now staring at me hopefully. Every second that passed weakened my resistance. Finally I sighed and stuck my hand out. The bunny eagerly hopped to just under my hand, waiting happily for me to pet it. I rolled my eyes and carefully placed my hand in its head-**

Ivan stood in front of the door to Matthew's cottage. He wished he could just go home, but he had to do this. Matthew had to be safe. He had known since the beginning that he wasn't safe around him but, he found he couldn't push him away. He was so lonely, just like him. They both passed the time together. Matthew was Ivan's only friend. He was the only one who would stay with him. Even if they had only known each other for nearly a month, they relied on each other. _The night is drawing close. I must hurry to be well out of this city by midnight. _And with that he knocked on the heavy wood door. It took less than a minute for the cheerful blond to open the door.

"Ivan! What a pleasant surprise. Please! Come in! Come in!" The blond enthusiastically hugged him and started to drag him indoors via his deep burgundy cloak and his light tan sleeve. _Don't go inside, if you go inside it will just be that much harder. _He reluctantly stepped indoors. Once inside his happy friend shut the door and began to push him into the sitting area and take off his cloak.

"Oh, jeez. You got snow all over your cloak. What are you even doing out of doors? You really need to be more careful!" His calm voice soothed Ivan's nerves and he found himself relaxing-wanting to stay, sit, and chat. A very dangerous thought... he stood his ground- resentfully- and tried to get the babbling blonde's attention.

Once he got it he took a deep breath and forced the words to come out. His voice as cold as ice.

"Matthew, I have a reason for being here. There's something I have to tell you." Deep lilac eyes blinked up at him expectantly. Taking a deep breath he continued, "I don't want to see you ever again." He paused, waiting for the words to sink in. They did. Quickly. Matthew froze in shock disbelief colored his face.

Ivan sighed, despairing. He knew what he had to do; he had to also make it so Matthew wouldn't go looking for him. _It's for his safely. I'm not a good friend for him. He deserves better._

"But...Ivan... I... I thought..." Matthew seemed to shrink visibly. Depression seemed to hang over him like a cloud. Ivan forced the childish smile on his face, something Matthew had not seen in a long time of knowing him, as he continued, "I do not wish to spend time with you. It's really not that hard to understand, after all you are useless to me. No one notices you, so why should I bother pretending to like you? Therefore, I never want to set eyes on you again. You are not worth my time. I bid thee farewell."

Ivan then roughly broke out of Matthew's shocked grasp. He then walked past him and through the door and into the snowy night. His footsteps crunched in the deep accumulating snow.

Matthew stood in shock. His still raised hand curled tightly into a fist and that conversation replayed itself over and over in his head.

_No. _he thought. _I won't let this happen. I won't let my only friend leave me. It won't happen again._

With that in mind he twirled on his heel and practically stalked to the door that was still in the process of closing. Matthew decided he would follow him. At least get some answers. Acting quickly, he grabbed his cloak and opened the door, Matthew followed him out the door and in to the dark night, his red traveling cloak swirling dramatically behind him.

Upon stepping into the black night, he saw the trail ends of a long scarf of the lightest of pinks disappear into the imposing woods. Matthew hastily followed and he clutched the quickly fading warmth tighter to himself.

He did his best to follow the sound of Ivan's footsteps in the snow, but it was inevitable, that farther he got from his home the more confused he became before he was wondering around in circles as eyes gleamed at him in the silvery glow of the full moon. The more time passed the more desperate he was become to find _something_- Ivan or at least a familiar path- and the more frantic his heartbeat became.

"Ivan!" He called out desperately. He tripped and fell face first in the snow. As he picked himself of the floor he noticed crimson oozing from his knee. "Ivan...Please...Come back." He whispered brokenly as he held himself and let the tears freely fall.

Ivan watched over him from between the trees as Matthew spiraled farther and farther from his home and deeper into the dangerous woods. He watched with fear and sadness and this boy fell, and then finally, cried alone in the snow. He felt his heart shatter into little shards of ice and he thought that this was his fault: this boy's tears were purely his doing. He knew he couldn't watch this anymore. Despite the danger he walked over to help him.

Hearing mumbled Russian curses floating above his head he looked up. Large hands gently griped his face and the tears were gently wiped away.

"Please don't cry Дарлинг сунцокрета. Please don't cry." Ivan carefully picked the crying man off the ground and held him, trying to help him regain the warmth in his uncovered fingers. The wind shifted, blowing small crystal flakes up from the frozen ground. With it, the smell of Matthew's blood.

Ivan stiffened and backed away suddenly reminded why it was he couldn't be there. Why he had to leave.

"Matthew," Ivan said while gently pushing the blonde away, "there's something I need to tell you." Matthew looked up with tears still clinging to his eyelashes.

"I'm not a good friend for you," Ivan said, seriousness etched in every syllable, "I'm not going to waste my time anymore." H_ow could he say this? _Thought Matthew. _He is my only friend. Why must he leave me too?_

Ivan closed his eyes. He did not want to see the pain in Matthews face. He didn't want to see the utter heartbreak in every one of his beautiful features. Ivan turned around, wishing it hurt less.

"No._" _Mathew's voice was firm. Ivan eyes slowly opened.

"What?_"_ Ivan questioned, seeming lost and confused.

"No. You are not leaving me. What are you thinking? You say you _have _to leave, but you haven't given me a single reason besides you _have to _and that's not a good enough reason. So unless you give me a really fantastic reason for never seeing you again I'm just not going to let that happen. " Matthew emphases several words with jabs of his finger to Ivan's stomach and several glares.

"I already told you I'm not a good friend for you. You would be a lot better off without me; you'd be _safer_ if you never saw me again..._"_

"_Why?_" Matthew interrupted.

"Because I'm not... I'm NOT...not... I'm not_..."_ Ivan said as he looked nervously at the dark, snow covered trees.

"Not what Ivan?" Matthew asked gently with the barest hint of impatience.

"I'm not HUMAN!" Ivan's yell echoed in the dark abyss causing birds to flee from their roosts in trees. They sat there in stunned silence before Matthew finally said "What? What do you mean?"

"I'm not human Matthew." He said softer, "I'm not a good friend for you because I'm not human. I could hurt you but, I don't want that to happen, so I tried to stay away from you." Ivan looked down shamefully and avoided meeting Matthew's surprised gaze.

"What are you then?" he asked while trying to keep his voice calm.

Ivan heaved a big sigh before finally explaining himself. "The closest name the humans have for us is _vampires_ but we call ourselves _the immortal ones_. This is not actually true, da? I will die eventually-we just age a lot slower. And also, the people we bite can't turn into vampires. If we manage not to kill them we share a special mental connection and occasionally take blood from them until the next full moon, at which point we need to find a new person. And it is true that we do drink blood. It's as normal for me as eating food and drinking vodka."

At this he paused to check on Matthew who seemed to have gone into slight shock, his large lilac eyes wide, but there was surprisingly no fear in them.

"There are several things we can do that humans are unable to. I have a better sense of smell and can tell when something is dangerous easier. Also I am a lot stronger than most humans.

"I can go in the sun, in fact I love being in the sun during the summer. Also, I am not dead. I don't know why someone would think that, but I have on occasion been accused of being dead. Although, my heart _is_ removable, which I believe is not normal."

Matthew gave a slight laugh. "No that's not exactly normal."

"Matthew, I don't want to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."

Matthew smiled before sneezing.

He looked around and seemed really worried. "Oh… I have no idea where I am. Great. Now I have no way home." He pouted slightly before he was suddenly swept off his feet.

"Gah! What are you doing?" Matthew clutched tightly to him to avoid falling, even though he knew he was secure.

"Taking you home, da? I don't want you to get sick." Ivan looked worried at the thought.

"NO!" Matthew flailed wildly in an attempt to get Ivan to put him down. After a couple of minutes she pouted and gave up. "I don't want you to leave me. Who knows when I would see you again? I don't want that to happen." He was near tears again.

"Please don't cry. What if I promise to come back tomorrow? Would you be fine then?" Ivan wanted to do his best to make sure he was happy.

"Promise?"

"Da, I swear it." Matthew nodded and held on to him as Ivan brought him home and tucked him into bed.

**I took my hand off the bunny's fluffy head and it looked up at me. It almost seemed proud of itself. I smiled and continued reading my book for school. There is still a chance to get ice-cream. I heard the door open… o maybe not. I quickly scanned across the next few pages and the continued reading on the last page of the chapter. **

"**Did you finish reading the chapter?"**

"**Almost!" I replied cheerfully. I finished up the page and put away my book. **


End file.
